


Shhhhh!

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blabbering Stiles, Cute Banter, Derek Hale is a Softie, First Kiss, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Derek knows exactly how to stop Stiles from blabbering.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 164





	Shhhhh!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [didou180386](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didou180386/gifts).



> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. Really short but...umm... cute? 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))
> 
> Ps : A surprise gift for a dear reader didou180386 who have recently been reading my fics and left comments on each and every one of them. This is just a small way of saying THANK YOU for your support hun. Hope you like it.

"Can you see him?"

Derek didnt reply. It was no use. This was the tenth time Stiles asked the same question and now it was really irritating him. They were in Stiles's jeep keeping an eye on a man who hunted werewolves. They saw the guy go inside a warehouse two hours ago and now Stiles was loosing his patience "Umm.. hello! I asked you a question"

"I choose not to answer"

"That's super rude. You might wanna cooperate with me if you want my help" Stiles shifted on his seat

"I don't need your help" Derek replied deadpan

"It's a plus point to have a side kick" 

"I know. Remain on the side, don't come anywhere near me"

Stiles eyed Derek for few seconds "Were you always like this or it's a side effect of being a werewolf?"

Silence

"Hmm..must be the side effect"

"Ssshh!" Derek turned and pressed a finger on Stiles's lips

Stiles blinked and mumbled under the finger "Wow your eyes are so big... so bright"

Derek groaned "What will you take to shut up?"

"Two cheeseburgers, two french fries and one large coke"

Derek glared "Maybe you should introduce your upper lip to your lower lip and shut up!"

"Oooooh.." Stiles grinned "You're learning fast"

"What?"

"It feels good right? Sarcasm. It's like punching people in the face with words"

"I use my fist to punch people"

Stiles narrowed his eyes, pressing lips tightly "Fine! I'll keep quiet. Infact I'll be quiet for rest of the night... oh wait.. "

"Stiles..."

"....not night. I'll keep quiet for rest of my life!"

"Ssshhh!"

"...I'll never talk again. This beautiful voice of mine will be sealed in deep deep depths of my throat"

"Sti..."

"...even if you pay or pray or beg again and again, I'll never ever tal.. mmmph!"

Derek leaned forward, grabbed Stiles's collar and slammed his lips on his. He didn't let go for next three minutes moving his lips expertly, grinning when Stiles participated equally.

Stiles reluctantly pulled back for air, panting lightly and cleared his throat "Yeah..umm...that works just as fine too. Derek..."

"Ssshhh" Derek held Stiles by his neck and went for another deep and passionate kiss. Meanwhile Stiles had only one thing going on in his mind

_'I should blabber more often'_

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
